


Of dirty dancing and your sweet loving.

by moonandstarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Klance au, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Slight Smut, dance au, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandstarlight/pseuds/moonandstarlight
Summary: It’s like stepping into a new world, sensual music and dimmed lighting, air filled with smoke from cigarettes. This is exciting, this is new and Keith is intrigued.Or; 'Baby' can't dance, but there is Lance, an attractive man who he somehow ends up dancing with anyways.





	1. One,

**Author's Note:**

> So another fic, this time also inspired by something, because I couldn't help myself and God, Dirty Dancing is amazing. This fanfic were also somewhat easy to write, because I was so excited over it.
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy this x
> 
>  
> 
> Important note;;
> 
> \- So there is very little Dirty Dancing AU's and they are all with Lance starring as Baby, but listen, imagine Lance as Johnny and sweet clumsy Keith as Baby who simply can't dance. Also those I've seen have stayed a lot to the plot (which I'll also do sometimes, to make this fit), where as I will pinpoint out different things I feel like will give the impression that it is a Dirty Dancing AU, yet so it fits better to the characters of Voltron. I will try to make this something of my own, yet I will give credit to the people of Dirty Dancing, because of the amazing movie and also of the amazing plot line and idea in general.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sees the attractive man around the Arusian's, and he really wouldn't mind knowing his name. There's just one problem, Keith can't dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, first chapter! So exciting x

That was the summer…

When everybody called Keith ‘ _Baby_ ’, and it didn’t occur to him to his mind. It was before eBay was founded, and people were surprised to find all these amazing things to buy online and it was before DVD's were a real thing. It was when Keith couldn’t even join the Peace Corps yet and he thought he’d never find a guy as great as his adoptive-father, that he had grown so close and attached to. 

He’d been with his adoptive parents, Rachel and Dave, and his brother Shiro, since he was 6 years old, and he’d grown up with them, growing closer to his mother and father each day. They were his role models, his mom was fiery and a wonderful lady with quite the humor and yet those great manners that could keep anyone in place, with just the respect for her. His dad were a smart man, with a good understanding of basically everything that Keith knew of. He was a well respected man, and had a degree so difficult that Keith could never not trust his life within his dads hands. His brother Shiro were a couple of years older than him, and he was growing up to become a real man, yet Keith found those childlike sides in his brother all the time. Shiro were his rock, it had been him who were the first to really break through Keith’s walls when he were little and new to this family, and it had been him who made this family finally fall together when he opened up Keith. Keith would forever be grateful for his brother.

Shiro looks out at the resort, Arusian’s, along with Keith, as their mom points out the big resort laying just in front of a beautiful forest. “I should have brought my racket,” Shiro states and their mother gives a soft sigh, a smile spreading onto her face, “dear, you brought all of your other sports gears, you had to leave some things behind for the others to fit.” Keith glances over at Shiro who sighs, “this is not a tragedy.” Their mom states and Keith smiles at the look crossing Shiro’s face, “a tragedy is three men trapped in a mine or monks burning themselves in protest.” Keith states and Shiro turns to him with raised eyebrows, “butt out, Baby.” Keith rolls his eyes as he leans against the window of their car.  

Their car rolls up the mountain, and when the car finally stops, Keith feels like it’s been ages since he has stretched out his legs fully. It’s not because he of all people has the longest legs, compared to the average length of legs he probably has something of what looks like ant legs, but it’s still nice when he steps out of their car. He’d looked up the weather before they left, so he could wear something to match the heat and wouldn’t end up dying inside the car, of extreme heat. So he is wearing a plain couple of dungarees, that is ending mid on his thighs, a white t-shirt underneath. His hair is tied back in a loose ponytail, and God he should just shaved it all off before going on vacation, it get’s ten times hotter with longer hair. But again, he likes his hair, not in some vain way that if you touch it you’ll have him at your throat, but he likes how it looks. Falls to about his shoulders, and cut into different lengths, giving it depth and volume, and creating small side bangs that always seems to make people find him adorable. 

“Doc, finally managed to get you up here to my mountain!” An elderly man walks up to their dad, and shakes his hand with great enthusiasm. “Pidge and Hunk, get the bags,” The man says, tilting his head to the side and then two people are walking past him, “Right away.” The one answering is a tall guy with dark skin, his eyes big and friendly. He is wearing an orange headband, and then a couple of blue jean shorts and a faded yellow shirt, that really compliments his skin tone. The other is a small person, smaller than Keith, Keith assumes it’s a girl, with the softer features of the persons face, yet if he has the opportunity, he’ll ask them. They have big amber eyes and golden strawberry hair falling to about a little under their ears, a pair of loose shorts, falling mid thigh and then a green striped shirt on. Keith moves over to grab his bag, the two looking up at him surprised, “hey, thanks a lot.” The tall one states and Keith nods, “you want a job here, bet they’re always seeking.” The small one states and looks Keith up and down, before grabbing two suitcases out of the car. Keith shakes his head slowly and the small one grins at him, “you’re shy.” They state again and Keith frowns, “no, I’m not.” They both laugh at him again, gentle smiles on their lips. 

Keith walks over beside his family again, stopping beside Shiro. “There is a merengue class in the gazebo in the next few minutes. It’s the greatest teacher, used to be a Rockette.” The manager states and Keith looks towards his dad who is smiling, while fixing his tie, obviously not dying to try this class out. “Zarkon, calm down, the man haven’t had a real vacation in six years.” Their mom smiles and Keith giggles a little, casting a glance at them, trying to locate a few pinpoints of the place he’ll be spending three weeks at. He bets his mom is already planning on going to this class, she had been very excited about all the things they could attend here, urging first Shiro to try out the sports and then urging Keith to try some of them too. She had been pretty high on the idea that they could take some aerobic class together, and Keith didn’t really have anything against that, so he’d agreed. 

He directs his eyes to the other side and his eyes land onto a guy standing a couple of meters away, and Keith can’t help but feel his cheeks burning. He takes a closer look, trying to catch some of the guys features, so he’ll remember. A lean body, and wavy brown hair, and then Shiro is pushing at him to make him follow after their parents. 

 

. . .

 

Their mom insists for Keith and Shiro to follow her to that dance class, and Keith really loves to have fun with his mom, but dancing and him are like heat and ice, they can’t handle each other. Yet, here he is, standing in a line and moving from side to side, bangs falling into his face all the time, and stepping other people over their feet. “One, two, three, four! Stomp those grapes! Stomp them some more!” The dancer instructor is beautiful, no denying that. Keith also knows he has some things to blackmail Shiro with now, judging by the soft smile he is sending her way. Keith can totally see why, she is pretty, with long white hair falling down her back, moving along with her every move. She is wearing a loose pink dress, that is just tied around her waist by a colorful ribbon. It flows along with her movements, just as her hair does, and she is wearing a pretty bright smile. Her dark skin is shining with a the layer of sweat from standing in the sun and moving so in tact with the music playing from the side, how she isn't sweating a lot, Keith doesn't understand. Her moves are precise and beautiful, making dancing look so easy and effortless, and Keith can’t help but envy that.

“-Sorry,” Keith mutters as he steps the man beside him over his feet again, but the man just sends him a quick smile. “Move those feet, and shake it! Men, follow me into a round robin!” She muses, swaying her hips as she stops up and waves her hand for the guys to follow. Keith moves after all the other guys, taking the place in front of Shiro, who gives a quick amused smile. Shiro at least looks a little less pained, like he has an idea about what rhythm in general is, Keith has _no_ idea.

“Ladies, form the inner circle!” Keith watches his mom laugh and swings along with another woman as they make the circle, it makes him grin at seeing his mom so bright. “This is fun,” Shiro mutters beside his head and Keith turns to give him a bright smile, “it certainly is,” he smiles brighter and Shiro gives him a pointed look that Keith ignores, in favor of watching Allura clapping her hands together.

Allura stops moving and then point at the women, “Find the man of your dreams!” She smiles and his mom moves forward and grabs his hands, and then they’re swaying slowly, his mom taking the lead, because how would Keith able to lead, when he is still just as bad, even though he’s just been a part of a real dancing class. “Dancing is hard,” Keith comments and his mom smiles, bopping her head up and down, “you’ll learn, just have to find the right motivation.” And then she is flinging herself out and Keith has to remember to grip her hand tight, so she doesn’t fly through the room.

 

. . .

 

Keith is nodding along to his dad’s story when the manager stops by their table, this time having a guy trailing his footsteps. “Doc, I want you to meet someone, my grandson Lotor.” The manager states and then the Lotor guy is stepping forward, shaking both of Keith’s parent's hands, before offering Shiro and then Keith. “Want to go take a dance?” Keith looks up at that Lotor with raised eyebrows, before casting his eyes onto his parents, who are both giving him a big smile. “Uhm, okay.” He get’s up with a hesitant smile on his lips, following him onto the dance floor, a little to the side. Lotor definitely looks fine, with nice eyes and a kind face, it’s not about that. Keith just still has the lean man on his mind, and boy what wouldn’t he do to see his face.

A blur of color catches Keith’s attention and he turns towards the excited sounds now coming from the people around them. He steps away from Lotor and pushes a little forward, Lotor trailing him. “Who’s that?” Keith asks, his eyes catching that it’s Allura, the dance instructor, and then there’s the guy, and it’s one hundred precent the guy he saw when he arrived here. They’re dancing, that can Keith see, what kind of dance he has no way of telling, but it’s good. “Oh, them. They’re the dance people. Here to keep the guests happy.” Allura dips down and then Keith’s attention is spiked, it looks wild and Keith can’t help but be amazed at this. They rule the dance floor, moving in a big circle around the floor, in passionate moves and definitely what could be considered good moves. Allura’s coral dress is flowing around her as the handsome man twirls her around and Keith can feel his stomach fall a little.

Allura and the man are moving like one, the guy lifting her up like nothing and then looking at her with a gaze so deep that Keith can feel it from here. He’s jealous, there is no need for him to cover that. The guy is attractive, of course, he’d have someone like Allura, whose equally as attractive. But onto that, he wants to be able to dance like that too, it looks passionate and free. A whole other kind of free, that he hadn't ever had a snippet of, and for him, it would be even greater if he could do it with the attractive man. 

He can see the attractive mans face in blurs, and Keith can again feel his face burning. He has sharp features, that perhaps would look serious if he were to not have a big grin on his face. Keith can just form some images of his features, dark eyebrows and a perky turn-up nose. He can’t see more, they’re moving too quick for Keith’s eyes to follow, but he doesn’t mind, their dancing is moving.  

Allura runs back towards the man, the man grabbing around her leg with practiced precision, lifting her leg up to rest on the man's shoulder as they glide in a line over the floor. He swings her up and just as she lands, their moves stops and then they’re separating and grabbing people’s hands, their faces going from excited to a more secluded look. Keith already misses their wild dancing.

 

. . .

 

Keith is walking back towards their house, hugging his arms closer around his body, the chill afternoon ghosting over his arms. 

Voices makes Keith look up and he sees the two people that brought their baggage to their house, turning a corner, while carrying what seemed to be too much. Keith looks forward, then back, before he is dashing after them, catching them at the corner. “Hi,” they both turn to stare at him, “what are you doing here?” The tall one asks and Keith shrugs, giving them both a light smile. “No guests are allowed here, gives this prestige resort problems.” The little one states, Keith giving them both a shrug again. “Just let me help with those, I’ll go as soon as you’re at your destination.” He states and the small person simply rolls their eyes, handing him a big watermelon, and he almost drops it right away, he was not prepared for it to weigh this much. “What are your names?” Keith asks as they start walking up a long case of stairs. “Pidge and ’s Hunk, please use them and theirs when acknowledging me.” Pidge states and Keith nods, taking another long step, surprised over how quickly Pidge does this, considering they have smaller legs than Keith. “I’m Keith. People call me ‘Baby’.” Pidge and Hunk nod at that and then Hunk is pushing open a door, _finally_. 

What Keith sees makes his eyes grow wide, he can actually feel them physically doing that. It’s like stepping into a new world, sensual music playing and dimmed lightning, filled with smoke from cigarettes around them. “Baby!” Keith watch as Pidge and Hunk are already moving through the crowd, and he hurries after them, eyes straying to all the couples dancing. If Keith had just for once thought how Allura and the handsome man danced were intimate, he pulls that back, _this_ is intimate. There’s one pair where the girl is dipping down, while the guy is running his hands up under her shirt, head dipped down to kiss her neck, Keith looks away. Another pair is pressed together just as tight, this time the woman has her back against the guy’s chest, and they’re both moving in slow grinds and rolls with their hips, the guys hands on the girls waist, where the girl is gripping his hands, Keith looks away. His eyes stray to yet another, one girl is gripping another girl’s thigh as they follow the same moves the other pair was making, Keith looks away again. He feels like he is intruding, like he has somehow clashed into a bedroom and intruded on a private moment. Yet, he can’t help but feel curious, this is new, this looks free like Allura and the attractive mans dance. Keith suddenly understands what Pidge meant with their comment on the resort. 

“Who’s this guy?” Keith turns to meet Amber eyes and he almost chokes out Pidge’s name, just for him take a better look at the person. He looks like Pidge, but his hair is shorter, and he has a cocky smile covering his lips instead of Pidge's sassy one. He’s tall and lean, muscly arms showing through his tight gray shirt. “Baby.” Hunk muses and Keith scowls slightly, the new people have already picked up on that. “Baby, interesting name.” Keith turns to another man, the guy’s mustache springing into his eyes. A beautiful ginger mustache is growing, and he twirls one strand, Keith watching fascinated at him. “This is Coran and my brother, Matt.” Keith nods understandingly at Pidge, of course, them and Matt are family.

Keith looks over his shoulder, the people behind him still doing _that_. “Where’d they learn that?” Keith asks, turning back to the new crowd of people. “Wanna try it?” Matt waggles his eyebrows and Pidge makes a gagging sound, making Keith furrow his eyebrows, “I can’t dance,” he states and Matt smirks at him, shrugging like that doesn’t matter at all, and then he is taking the watermelon from Keith’s grasp. “I saw you with the little boss, that looked like dancing.” Pidge states and Keith gives Pidge a dumbfounded look, “That wasn’t done by own free will.” Keith scrunches up his nose and they all laugh around him at that, it makes him smile wide. 

“Lance and Allura are back! That’s my best mate, Lance Ramirez.” Hunk smiles and Keith turns around with more glee than he'd like to admit, casting his eyes onto Allura and the handsome man with the name Lance. It fits him well, Keith finds himself thinking. The pairs around them stop their dancing, giving loud cheers, that Keith admits they truly deserve. 

The music gives a perfect beat and then they’re both giving a kick in the air with their arms, and following the pairs around them, yet with wilder movements, and bolder moves. It’s close, and Allura’s leg hook at Lance’s side, both their bodies moving down and then they’re moving perfectly in sync, Allura bowing down as Lance’s hands find her hips. The pang from before flares inside Keith again and he turns towards Hunk, “they look amazing together.” Hunk nods along with that, a light smile on his lips. “You’d think they were together, but that’s old news.” Pidge states and Keith blinks, he’d kind of already assumed they were together. The way they moved, it indicated a closer thing between them. 

Keith watches as Lance gives a look around the place, and then he is untangling himself from Allura and moving closer, meeting every girl on the way, and standing in a few seconds to dance up against them. “What’s he doing here?” Keith can feel his ears burning, Lance’s voice were darker than he’d imagined, yet so similar to how he thought it’d sound. “He was helping me and Pidge,” Lance gives him a look over, and Keith can feel himself growing self-conscious. He’s just wearing the dungarees from earlier, yet a tight light blue long sleeved shirt now, and he even took himself time to look in the mirror when he took his hair up, but then Lance put’s his eyes on him, and he is doubting everything about himself. “He isn’t a sight for sore eyes, huh.” Lance smirks and Keith’s cheek flame red, a small glare directing towards Lance who is giving him a testing smile. 

“You can dance?” And Keith takes a step back at that, because no, he cannot dance, not now and not in a million years. He has zero rhythm and he will not embarrass himself in front of Lance. “Take him dancing, Lance.” Matt states and Keith directs his eyes onto Matt, removing his bangs so he can give the guy his death glare, quite harsh after what he has heard from Shiro. “Come along,” Lance is yanking Keith out after him, the pairs all parting to let him through. “Listen I can’t dance,” Keith states and Lance shrugs at that, “Bend your knees. Down.” Lance presses at his shoulders, his hands warm through the soft material of his shirt. He bends down in his knees too and falls to just a little over Keith’s height, before Keith is bending his knees, and the man is again taller than Keith. “Now watch my eyes.” Keith takes one second to meet Lance’s eyes. He’s always been one to just do things, jump into things, head first and then hope for the best. Just except dancing, he can’t figure it out, and no matter how many times he’s tried this own tactic, it doesn’t seem to work, so he’s chosen to give up on just that one thing. 

Lance moves closer and Keith tilts his head back a little to still be able to hold Lance’s gaze. From what Keith can see in this light, Lance’s eyes are blue, a deep blue that he can’t decide whether are light or dark. “Roll your hips this way,” Lance motions the way for Keith, down and up, and then repeat, his hips showing it and coming so close to Keith’s, that their eye contact falters for a couple of seconds. “Try it,” Lance breathes and Keith bites his lip, “I can’t dance,” he mutters and Lance rolls his eyes, gripping his hips. He guides them down, and then up, his grip strong and firm, and Keith relaxes as much as he can and then Lance is meeting his eyes again, a smirk on his lip. “You can touch,” Lance states and Keith furrow his brows, bringing his arms up with uncertainty, hooking around Lance’s neck and Keith gives another shy smile.

It feels amazing in a way Keith's never tried before, for one Lance's aftershave is leaving him delusional and for the other, he has never done anything being this unsure, except for his one cringe first time, but that is not to be mentioned, he knows better now. Keith just feels good, it's fun, and Lance's moves and grip on his hips are just growing hotter and better.

Lance leans his forehead down against the top of Keith’s head and then he is untangling himself.

 


	2. Two,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith still can't dance, but what you would do for a friendly face is sometimes surprising.

“Honey, isn’t this relaxing?” Keith looks over towards his mother, a smile covering his lips as he nods. They’re at the aerobic class that his mom wanted to try out, and to be honest it’s actually pretty interesting. Yet again it’s Allura who’s the teacher, but Keith isn’t surprised, she seems to be a natural talent at many things, also she’s a great instructor. “Remember to breathe, so we can keep the tempo up!” Allura states, walking in between the rows of the attending. “Looking great,” Allura stops beside Keith, and Keith looks towards her with a small smile. “Not many times I see a boy in this class.” She grins, leaning in to adjust Keith’s leg slowly, and Keith chuckles softly. He is the only guy here, but to be honest, he doesn’t really care about that, he gets a good workout out of this.

Allura is wearing her hair up today, and Keith can again say she looks mesmerizing. “Spending some quality time with my mom,” Keith states, standing up straight again. They’re currently just stretching, after Allura’s advice would that be a great thing to start off with. ”Ah yes, of course. I used to do such things with my mom all the time too, perhaps that’s why I love teaching it now.” She grins, but Keith can see something pass over her blue eyes. Keith decides to change the topic because he knows well that sometimes sensitive topics should not be asked into.

"You teach a lot of things around here, we've been here for two days, and until now I've only had you as an instructor." Keith smiles, and Allura chuckles, "I am the best around here," she states with a wink, "to be honest I just enjoy doing it. I find entertainment in being here, just like I hope you all find." She states, leaning closer to Keith again and adjusting his arms.

Keith likes Allura, she's kind and witty, and to be honest she reminds Keith of Shiro.

"Well, I should probably head up to the front and start this class up. I'll see you, baby." Keith gives a smile, before letting his eyes following Allura who is walking towards the front.

 

. . .

 

Keith twirls a strand of his hair around his finger as his eyes gaze between his parents, who are talking excited together over their dinner. He had started out by listening to their conversation, it was a really interesting topic, and he had found it very interesting, but his mind keeps drifting away, has been doing that all day. Then when he saw Lance today, it had all come pouring back like heavy rain.

Keith can’t stop thinking of yesterday, the way Lance’s eyes had met his and how they had been shining with something along the lines of amusement perhaps. Lance simply looks like a guy who tries to have the best out of every day and situation. It had been fun, and Keith have never blushed so hard as there, his cheeks were burning, the tips of his ears were bright red and he bet his eyes were dilated in pure surprise and curiousness. He’s never tried anything like that, but he would gladly do it again, he would train all day in those dance classes if he were able to do what they did yesterday, get the chance to dance with Lance again.

Lance’s hands on his hips had been nice, and Keith admits he kind of melted when they moved around to the small of his back, but then Lance was giving him yet another confident smile and he’d let the hands that went low on the small of his back slip from any scowl, he might have thrown anybody else that way.

Keith knows it didn’t last long, but it was enough to spike Keith’s curiosity hard and make him question why he had to sit here and be offered to play cricket, when he could have fun, with those new and exciting people.

“Keith?” Shiro pokes his arm and he looks towards his brother, “yeah?” Shiro gives him an amused smile, “you’re almost drooling, who’s on your mind?” Shiro smirks and Keith rolls his eyes, swatting Shiro’s hand away from where he was stealing Keith’s grapes. “Don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout.” Keith states and watches as once again his parent's conversation is being interrupted by the manager of the resort. Their dad is about to open his mouth when a woman’s voice cuts him to it. “Zarkon, aren’t those dance lessons paying off?” Keith directs his eyes onto the elderly lady, who waltzes over the floor, Lance’s hands in hers. “Yes, Haggar, you’re looking magnificent.” The manager states and Keith watch as Lance converses with the happy woman. He scans the room before focusing his eyes onto Lance, and his smile.

“That’s Haggar, one of the Galra bunnies. That’s the women who stay here all week, and their husbands just attend at the weekends. “ The manager states and Keith gives the woman a look, she seems fine and quite happy without her husband here to share the vacation with. Keith clicks the two together at that, and he can feel his brows furrowing.

Keith shakes his head and returns his eyes onto Lance, who has dressed well again tonight. He’s wearing a simple blue button up, and then dark dress pants, and he looks great. Keith wonder if he could stand up and maybe catch the man's attention, and the two could have a dance, but he feels himself becoming too nervous, so he stays put in his seat. He instead turns back to his parent's conversation with the manager, trying to hide the red cheeks that are a constant around Lance. “Zarkon, where’s Allura, the guests are asking.” A waiter walks up and Keith watches with a tilted head, standing up from his chair, and then casting his eyes towards Lance. Lance had reacted in lightning speed when the name Allura fell into the conversation. He let’s go of the woman and is by the manager's side in two seconds, “I think she’s just taking a break, I’ll go get her.” Lance states and Keith looks up surprised, Lance’s voice is wobbly, and he doesn’t sound sure of himself.

Lance turns around, Hunk moving from the dancing crowd over to stand beside Lance. Keith slowly goes forward, quickly giving his family a lame excuse of him needing the toilet. He moves hesitantly towards the two because he did see Allura, but she left half an hour ago, walking out the door. Hunk turns and looks at him and Keith gives an unsure smile, and then tilts his head a tad to the side, trying to ask for permission to come closer, Hunk nods with a small smile. “Uhm, if it helps, I saw Allura walking out the left door, it’s been about thirty minutes,” Keith mutters and Lance looks up from the floor, his gaze hard and uncertain as he meets Keith’s eyes. “She wouldn’t do anything stupid, it’s Allura.” Hunk states matter of factly, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder, the guy obviously leaning into his friend's gentle touch. “Let’s check her house, she’s probably ther-“ Keith turns towards Lotor who are coughing slightly behind them, a raised eyebrow directed at first Keith, then Lance and Hunk. “Baby, why are you talking to them?” Keith rolls his eyes as the name falls from his lips. People can call him ‘baby’ all they want, as long it isn’t used in that tone. It makes him look useless and irrelevant, which he certainly isn’t. He has his opinions, strong opinions, and he has a stronger mind than most people like to acknowledge.

He turns on his heel and heads towards the left door, giving a glance over his shoulder to Lance and Hunk who are looking between the two. Lance gives a small smile before he follows, pushing the door open for Keith with a sigh. “Chiquito,” Keith looks up at Lance with a puzzled look, the man simply giving another nod. “Her house.” Hunk nods and then they’re both turning corners quickly, Keith almost running to be able to follow along with their long and quick strides. Lance doesn’t even knock when he twists open Allura’s door, bursting in to see Coran and Matt by her side. “What’s wrong?” Keith asks, slowly stopping up beside Matt, who smiles sadly. “I suspect kidney stones, yet it could also look like some infection inside her,” Coran states, Lance blinks at the man, and then he is rushing forward, hand gripping Allura’s, the other going to her forehead. “Hey, ‘Lura, it’s me.” Keith casts his eyes down, it’s intimate, and he again feels like an intruder.

They’re both whispering, Allura constantly mumbling incorrect words, as she grips his hand harder. “Sam knows a doctor, he said he could come here Thursday. I need to get checked, but until then- I can’t dance.” Allura states and Lance’s face falls. Allura and Lance seem to keep a silent conversation, Keith’s stomach dropping, yet this is not the time. Allura is sick and needs help, and Keith feels jealous over Lance being sad and holding Allura’s hand, it’s just not the time. “Lance, no, you need that money.” Allura states and Lance is shaking his head. “We’ll do this together, you know that.” Everybody agrees around them and Keith smiles softly, this friendship group they have, it’s something special.

Keith wants to say something, he really does, but this is their moment and he isn’t a part of it, so he slowly backs away, out the door and starts wandering home.

 

. . .

 

The next day Allura is sitting by the volleyball pitch, being the judge. She looks fine, and Keith suspects if this is kidney stones, it must not have reached the worse stages yet. He’s been contemplating all night if he should do something because he knows it’s not his business. But since he was little and he was rushed between several foster homes, nobody really ever caring for him the way a child should be cared for, he’s always wanted to change something in their society, help where he could.

He understands the difficulty of accepting money from other people, but Keith can feel it burning in him how he wants to help, give Allura the opportunity to get better without spilling all her money away that she deserves to use for better things than this. “Dad?” Keith turns to his dad who is sat reading a book, his tone making his dad looks up. “Can I loan some money? I need to help someone, just like you said I’ve always needed to do.” He gives a small smile, his dad raising his eyebrows, “why do you need money, Baby?” Keith takes a breath, before making solid eye contact with his dad. “I can’t tell you this time, dad. But have trust in me, this is for someone who truly deserves them.” His dad gives him a hard stare back, one most people would certainly break under, but Keith keeps their eyes connected calmly. “Okay, I’ll give you some. Now, you come tell me if it’s because you’re in trouble.” Keith smiles brightly, getting up from his stool and leaning over to hug his dad tightly. “You’re the best and will do, _if_ it ever were to happen.” Keith smiles, accepting the money, enough for an appointment at a doctor.

Keith looks back before he skips down towards the volleyball court, his dad smiling before he gives a single shrug and goes back to his book.

Keith’s nervous, but he simply decides to keep at his old method. Straight into this and give an honest answer to any question Allura might have. She’ll probably be reluctant, but he will give his answer, the honest and true answer of why he is giving Allura money, even though the woman barely knows him. They’ve talked, at the dance class and yesterday he saw Allura watching him with an uncertain smile.

He stops up beside Allura, the woman quickly turning around, her eyes going sweet as she looks over Keith. “Baby, it’s you.” She states and Keith frowns a little, before going her a smile. “Uh- I know this is none of my business, but I uhm, yeah-“ Allura gives a smile at him, urging him to continue and man, Keith can see why Lance is so infuriated with her. “Here’s money for a doctors appointment. And I won’t take them back, it’ll haunt me the whole time I’m here, if you were to use your hard earned money on this.” Allura takes the money from him and blinks a couple of times, “Baby… This is too kind,” Allura states, looking warningly at first the money and then at Keith. “why are you helping?” She is sweet, Keith is touched with how much. “I understand you in ways that have shaped me to not be able to ever let someone who needs help, suffer from not having the opportunity to get better.” Keith states and Allura gives him a long inspection, her eyes hard as steel, just like his dads.

“I’ll accept these, on the condition you’ll do something for me.” Allura states and Keith gives a quick smile, “meet me at the staff’s common hall, tonight.” Keith nods, and then Allura is turning her eyes back to the volleyball court. Keith’s giddy, he definitely is, and his heart is swelling in happiness.

 

. . .

 

Keith’s walking through the doors of the common areas for the staff, trailing behind Allura, who’s again wearing such a pretty dress. This one is baby blue and white, filled with stripes in all directions, it’s the perfect optical illusion, and it looks memorizing whenever she moves her hips just a tad. It makes Keith feel so underdressed, even when all the bodies around him are wearing something along the lines of his clothing. He’s just wearing his old waist high shorts, that ends high up his thigh, secured with a black belt. His shirt is loose and flowy with wide sleeves. It’s filled with different figures, all colored either black, purple, green or yellow. He’s also wearing some of the ugliest shoes known to mankind, ruined and used for way too long, but Keith can't get himself to throw them away, it’s his favorite pair of sneakers.

The bodies aren’t dancing as much this time, more of them stood drinking some kind of drink, but there are still people on the dance floor, their bodies moving in sync with the music. It’s like everybody here have some kind of music inside their body the just need to spill out in sensual dance moves. “Hey, guys!” Allura clap and everybody around the bar pipes up, Hunk and Pidge eating watermelon, while Matt is mixing drinks, and Lance and Coran are chatting loudly together. “Baby, what about a drink?” Keith declines Matt’s offer with a gentle smile, “melon?” Pidge asks and Keith gives a smile, taking a piece of the cube formed melon. “What’s up, ‘Lura?” Lance asks, turning around fully, to give Allura a quick smile and then give a hard glare towards Keith.

Keith can’t figure the guy out, yesterday he seemed fine with Keith being in his presence, and today it almost looks like Keith is the actual pest. “I know we’ve had trouble figuring out things, with the doctor's appointment being Thursday, but Lance here’s your new dance partner.” Lance raises his eyebrows, Keith coughing as the melon he was slowly eating get’s stuck in his throat. “Baby, this is really important, we’ll loose this season's salary and the the next year's gig if we miss out.” Allura states and Keith gives a glance up at her, she is smiling at him hopefully.

Keith wants to say no, but everything in him is screaming to help these people, and he looks down in seconds, before meeting Allura’s eyes again, a smile coating his lips. “But I can’t dance, everybody around here seems to be good at that, can’t anyone help?” Keith asks and Lance gives him another hard glare, “everybody here works, Baby. We can’t all have an easy life.” Keith blinks up at Lance, a guarded look covering his face. “No, we can’t all have that. That’s why some of us have to go through _hell_ to get something good. I was suggesting an idea, I wasn’t being impolite. I’ll help, but I give the heads up that I cannot dance.” Keith states, crossing his arms, his eyebrows furrowing and Lance gives back a grunt, his eyes never leaving Keith's.

“Lance, you’re a strong partner. You can lead anybody.” Coran states, easing away the small tension that was building up, as he claps Lance’s shoulder. “He can move, we all saw that. He just needs the right motivation.” Matt states and Keith blinks at him, a small smile slipping past his guard.

Keith unfolds his arms, and looks down, taking a deep breath. Lance doesn’t know him, and nor does Keith know Lance, he wasn’t intentionally trying to hurt Keith, he believes that.

“I can’t even do the merengue, though.” Keith states and Lance sighs, “See?” Lance states, rising up to his full height, eyes cast down to look at Keith with emotions that Keith can’t figure out what means. There’s so many running through his eyes, but Keith finds himself instead drinking up the beautiful color of Lance’s eyes. They’re still sifting through dark and light blue, but it looks amazing. They’re so blue, so clear and they show their emotions so easily, Keith wants to be able to read those emotions, understand them.

Lance groans and turns to Allura, their eyes meeting in two seconds or less before Lance is looking down at Keith again. “I wouldn’t mind holding this body again anyways, so, it’s a deal,” Lance smirks and Keith’s ears flame. “ _Come on_ , Lance!” Hunk groans, laugh showing through his voice. Pidge and Matt snickers at the comment and Keith can feel the blush spread to his cheekbones, “I-I should get back to Shiro-“ Keith mutters, ducking his head down, away from Lance’s eyes.

“Meet me here tomorrow at 10.” Lance calls after Keith, before turning to Matt, “I wasn’t lying, _damn_.” Keith feels like a tomato as he hears the comment, God he won’t survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, sorry it took a little long, exams are making me work my ass off :I
> 
> Hop you enjoyed this, I really did writing this, i feel like Allura and Keith are up to be a power dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> wuhuu i'm excited
> 
>  p.s. they're all over 20 in this, 'cept pidge, they are 17 or around there


End file.
